Double Role
by placid wind
Summary: Lady Daiana of Port Legann is the epitome of a noble born lady. Prim, proper, beautiful and seventeen, she is the newest girl at court. And, now she has caught the eye of the newly-kinghted Sir Raoul of Golden Lake. If only he and her other admirers knew


**Double Role  
  
Disclaimer: I am obviously not the amazing Tamora Pierce, or else this would be getting published, not posted up on the internet!**  
  
Lady Daiana of Port Legann! the herald cried. All attention was turned to the Grand Staircase. As she stepped out from behind the curtain, any whispers ceased. The entire hall was silent as the girl of seventeen began down the stairs. All the people heard was the soft rustle of the girl's lavender and white gown. The gorgeous dress accented the curves of her waist and hips well. Her skirt was lifted to reveal the tiny, delicate looking feet most women longed for. Her hands were as small and delicate as her feet, and her face was lovely. Strands of curly, light brown locks framed a soft, heart-shaped face, set with warm jade-colored eyes. Her nose was small and soft; under it full crimson lips. Her chin was dainty but determined, and could almost be described as stubborn. As she finished descending the great stairs, a tiny smile of relief formed on her lips. The large crowd remained still for a moment, then exploded into a tremendous round of applause.  
  
Sir Raoul of Golden Lake sat in awe as the beautiful girl curtsied to King Roald, Queen Lianne, and Prince Jonathan. Delia of Eldorne, who was seated next to him, nudged him with her elbow, trying to transfer his attention back onto her. It did no good. Raoul continued to stare, along with all the other young men in the room, as Lady Daiana gracefully sat down. The music began to play, and many knights and squires hurried over to the lady's table. But, they were all beaten by Raoul, who had broken out of his trance, and, to Lady Delia's extreme disappointment, rushed over to Lady Daiana so quickly that he nearly knocked his chair over.  
  
Good evening, Lady Daiana, panted Raoul, managing to sound chivalrous. Sir Raoul of Golden Lake at your service. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?  
  
Certainly, Sir Raoul, she replied. Her voice was kind and serene. Taking the knight's hand, Raoul led her out to the center of the dance floor.  
  
As Raoul and Daiana began a waltz, Delia scowled after her. She loved being in the spotlight and stealing all of the men's attention, and that-that _girl_ had just claimed all of it! Delia hated being second best! Even Prince Jonathan seemed taken with her. Now, _that_ made Delia mad. _How _dare_ she?! _she thought angrily. _If anyone should have Prince Jonathan's attention, it should be me! Look at all those pathetic males, drooling and staring! That should be me! I'm always the one with the most potential dance partners, and the first on the dance floor! What gives? How can this little girl attract more attention than me? Me, Delia of Eldorne?_  
  
What's wrong, Delia? asked a new female voice. Jealous of the new girl? Well, it does look like she's taken your place, doesn't it? Afraid she's going to ruin your little manipulative game?  
  
Enraged, Delia looked up into Cythera of Elden's face. Just shut up Cythera! Who asked you? It's bad enough that you came here!  
  
Temper, temper, said Lady Cythera, who was easily the most beautiful women at court. Fine, I'll leave you alone. But, think about Delia. Sometime the other girls will figure out what you're up to, and I doubt they will support you. With that, she walked off.  
  
Just shows what you know, said Delia under her breath. You have no idea what I'm up to' and you probably never will. It's much bigger than you think, _Lady _Cythera.  
  
Back on the dance floor, Raoul was having a very good time dancing with Lady Daiana. She was a very skilled dancer, and moved gracefully. She was tall for a girl, measuring about five feet eight inches. But, that was still about a head shorter than Raoul's six feet two inches. |A/N-Is that right? I know he must be up there around six feet, but I'm not sure. Please tell me if you know otherwise!| He was so immersed in thinking about her that he just barely noticed when the music stopped.  
  
Thank you, Sir Raoul, said Daiana when they stopped dancing. That was very nice. But, I'm afraid that I have go back now.  
  
Oh, yes, he answered, trying not to sound disappointed. Yes, you should. Thank you for dancing with me, lady. May I steal another one later?  
  
Daiana smiled. Yes, you may. I would like that. I'd like that very much. And, please, just call me Daiana.  
  
As I am Raoul. He smiled back. Then I'll see you later, Daiana?  
  
  
  


*~*~*  
  


It took Daiana a long time to escape from that ball. Once she returned safely to her rooms, she sighed with relief. Her maid, Amy, heard her come in.  
  
Back already, my lady? she asked, but did not look the least bit surprised.  
  
replied Daiana. Amy, don't expect me back tonight. I'll be back tomorrow morning, early, I promise.  
  
As it please you, my lady. Is there anything I can do?  
  
Only put this gown away, please. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine.  
  
I know. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, my lady, and be careful.  
  
Daiana took off her dress and opened her trunk. She rummaged though it for a few minutes until a plain gray dress, a light gray shift, and some extra underthings. She put on the dress and shift, and put the underclothes in a small bag that also contained money, a brush, and some tooth cleaning powder. With this done, she quietly opened her door, and made sure that no one was around. Once she was sure the way was clear, she slipped out into the hallway, and made her way to the stables. With a brief check to see if the stable boy was asleep, she found her gray-speckled mare.  
  
Hey, Windsong! How's my girl? she said as she patted the horse's nose. You ready to go?  
  
Daiana sattled Windsong and took hold of the reins. With a fluid movement, she mounted up, and bribed the guard at the gate with a gold coin from her pack. Without a single word, she rode into the silent city of Corus.  
  
It took her a while, but she eventually found a small inn called The Dancing Dove. She tied up Windsong, took a deep breath, and walked though the door. The air was filled with smoke and the smell of liquor. Daiana sat down at the bar. The old bartender came up to her.  
  
What'll you have youngster? he asked.  
  
Daiana hadn't been paying attention. Oh. You don't have any lemonade, do you?  
  
Yes, actually, we do, replied the old man, amused by the request. He poured her a glass as she put a few coins down. I'm Solom. What's yer name?  
  
Ana. Ana Crosswinds.  
  
Nice meetin' you, he said. His attention strayed to the door as it opened. Evenin' Master Raoul! No Master Alan? he called to the newcomer.  
  
Daiana froze has she the reply. Nope, Alan said he was too tired tonight. It was Sir Raoul from the ball! She made herself turn around. He probably wouldn't recognize her anyway; she had washed off all of the face paint that she had put on for the ball. She had also put her up into a simple horse tail, much unlike the elaborate style she had worn earlier.  
  
Raoul had dressed down as well. Now he was wearing simple clothing: a plain shirt and breeches. He said hello to a few people and sat down at the bar, a seat away from Daiana.  
  
The usual, Solom, he said.  
  
Oh, Ana, this is Raoul. Master Raoul, this is Ana Crosswinds, said Solom.  
  
Good evening, Ana Crosswinds.  
  
Evenin', Raoul. Daiana let out an inner sigh of relief. _He doesn't recognize me,_ she thought.  
  
Have we met before Ana?   
  
Daiana gulped. Never been to Corus til tonight, she said calmly.   
  
  
  
After sitting in silence for a while, a drunk man came up and put his hand on Daiana's shoulder.  
  
Aren't you a pretty little thing, he said, his words slurred from so much liquor. Why don't you and I just go upstairs now? Raoul stood up immediately and started to say something.  
  
I don't need any help! Daiana yelled to him. To the drunk she said, In your dreams, half-wit! She grabbed the hand he'd touched her shoulder with and twisted. He yelled in a mixture of surprise and pain. She punched him in the face and the kicked, hard and low. With the man on the floor, writhing in pain, she picked up her bag and walked out of the inn without another word. Raoul, Solom, and everyone else in the little inn watched her go in shock.  
  
  
A/N- So, what do you think? I'm proud of myself! I'm not sure if my idea has been done before, so let me know once I get a couple more chapters out! The plot will thicken more, I promise! Review, please! The little button down there!  
-placid wind


End file.
